


Flirting with Friends

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Series: Marichat May 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Marichat May, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: Marinette tries to figure out why Chat won't knock when he comes for a visit.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728100
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Flirting with Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for May 2: Bell.

Sometimes, Marinette wished there was a bell to her room. Just like the bakery bell announced new customers, that bell would let her know if any new visitors decided to give her a visit. 

It wasn't like she had a lot of visitors. The girls sometimes came over. Alya, Nino, and Adrien also once in a while. And then there was one mischievous, playful cat. 

"Can't you ever let me know when you're coming over? That way at least I could prepare myself!" 

Chat Noir smirked. He tilted his head, a secret hiding in his eyes, one she really didn't want to find out. 

"And how will I do that, exactly?" 

Marinette huffed. "If you were enough of a gentleman, you'd figure it out!"

That boy was _nothing_ like Adrien. _Nothing._

"I'm a cat, remember? I can't be 'gentlemanly'. And anyway," his smile widened, "my feline ways don't seem to bother you much."

A strange heat rose to her cheeks. "That's-that's not true!" 

"Or is it?" 

She pouted. Chat came closer, near enough for his tail to brush her legs. Warm blood rushed through her at the touch, but Marinette forced herself to stay put. 

"Admit it. If you wouldn't have liked this," he flexed an arm and winked, "we wouldn't be friends." 

"Maybe not, " Marinette admitted. 

Her eyes met his, and something about his gaze gave her courage. She neared him, even if she knew this was a reckless thing to do. 

But she didn't care. Something about the twinkles in his eyes called to her, urging her to be wild, brave, and free. 

So she didn't hesitate as she lay a hand on his chest, looked up at him between hooded lashes, and whispered. 

"I don't think friends flirt with other friends, Chat." 

She smiled as she took in his wide eyes. His gaze flitted from her eyes to her hand, as if unsure what to do. 

He swallowed, opened his mouth, and then backed away. An awkward laugh left his lips as he watched her hand drop, as if that was all an act. 

"That was very impurressive, Marinette. Maybe I underestimated you. You truly cat me off guard." 

She crossed her arms, smirking. "I thought so."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community on Discord, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's a community full of artists, writers, and readers of all ages from the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I've had so much fun since I joined, and I'd love to see you there! <3


End file.
